


Aversion

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Fluff, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reupload </p><p>Barry has an 'aversion' (definitely not a fear) towards spiders. And Oliver 'helps'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aversion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so my laptop went kaput, and I won't be able to get a new one for a while. But I wanted to let you guys know that I am still alive, and still shipping Olivarry (of course). I actually typed this up on my iPhone, so let me know if you see any stupid autocorrect mistakes, I'm sure there are a few. I will try to get out what I can, but until I get a new laptop posts will be sporadic. Sorry everyone! 
> 
> Also, I realized that I never updated those who read Tommy's Teasing on Shelby's condition, so if anyone was wondering, the surgery went well and she is doing much better, thank god. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little story! And please inform me of any mistakes!

Barry and Oliver had moved in together about two months ago. 

The house was in Starling for convenience, and it was pretty much perfect. They had a huge master bedroom which they shared, a guestroom, and a third bedroom which Barry was in the process of turning into a home lab, which they agreed he could do when Oliver insisted on turning the basement into a training room (not that Barry really had any objections to an at home salmon ladder). 

There was also the main floor which housed the kitchen, dining room, living room and laundry room. It was on this floor that Oliver found Barry on afternoon, sitting in front of the kitchen door and giving it his best death glare. 

“Do I need to shoot an Arrow at the kitchen door?” He joked with one eyebrow raised. “What?” Barry questioned confusedly. “You’re glaring at the kitchen door. Has it offended you? Do I need to teach it a lesson?” He inquired as he lifted his partner off the ground and pulled him close. “Oh. No, I’m just hungry.” Barry replied with an odd look on his face. “Well just go in and get something, we just shopped yesterday, and not even you should have been able to go through all of that in one night.” Oliver pointed out as he opened the door and entered the kitchen, heading towards the fridge before realizing Barry wasn’t behind him.

He walked back over to the door and pushed it open, leaning against the doorway. “Are you waiting for an invite?” He asked, both eyebrows raised now. “There’s a spider in there.” Barry informed. Oliver’s eyebrows shot up even further. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” “There’s a spider in that kitchen, I can’t go in there.” Barry responded seriously. 

Oliver tried not to laugh, really he did, but it was too funny. “Wait, so let me get this straight, you face super powered metahumans all the time and you inspect dead bodies and grotesque evidence for a living, but you can’t handle a little spider?” He queried, still laughing. “Don’t laugh at me! Those eight legged monstrosities are the bane of my existence! They are scientifically unnatural!” Barry exclaimed. “I’m no genius scientist like you, but I’m pretty sure they’re natural Bear.” Oliver responded as his laughter slowly subsided. “I’m going to prove that theory wrong someday, just you wait.” Barry muttered. 

“Come eat Barry.” Oliver intoned, still smiling. “No.” Barry quipped stubbornly. “Bear come on.” Oliver tried again. “Not going to happen.” Barry insisted with crossed arms. Oliver sighed. “Where is this spider?” Oliver conceded. “Over by the sink.” Barry replied. 

Oliver walked back into the kitchen and over to the sink where he found the offending spider. Sighing again, he scooped the small creature into his hands and walked back out of the kitchen. “I’ve got the spider, see?” He showed the spider to Barry. “Don’t bring that thing near me!” Barry cried, running at super speed to the other side of the room. Oliver rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he walked over to the front door and opened it so he could throw the spider out of their house.

“There, it’s gone now.” Oliver assured, and he felt another gust of wind as Barry sped into his arms. “Thank you for ridding our home of that vile creature. You really are a hero.” Barry observed adoringly. “Yes Barry, my ability remove spiders from the kitchen is what makes me a hero.” The effect of Oliver’s sarcastic words was ruined by the fond smile playing on his lips. 

“I’m going to have to peppermint the whole house, I should back to Central and get the good oil from that little shop on Fifth Street.” Barry was mumbling to himself. “You’re going to peppermint our house?” Oliver questioned, bewildered. “Yes, I hate spiders, and spiders hate peppermint, so I am going to put peppermint oil in our house to keep the spiders away. I started doing it to my bedroom when I was seven.” Barry told his boyfriend matter-of-factly. “You are really scared of spiders huh?” Oliver commented, in a surprised but not mocking tone. Barry frowned. “I’m not scared of spiders, I just have an aversion to them.” Barry corrected. “An aversion?” Oliver queried slowly. “Yes, I’m not afraid of them I just don’t like them.” Barry stated. “Right. Got it.” Oliver spoke with a skeptical tone. 

Barry pouted, which was quite adorable in Oliver’s opinion, and he wished he had a camera. “I’m not afraid.” He repeated. “It’s alright Bear, everyone’s afraid of something.” Oliver comforted his lover. “Really, what are you afraid of?” Barry inquired with a hopeful note in his voice. “Felicity.” Oliver shot back instantly, his voice dead serious. “Felicity?” Barry was sure he couldn’t have heard him right. “Yes.” Oliver nodded in affirmation. “Why?” Barry asked curiously. “Have you ever had her pissed off at you? Not just mad or upset but downright furious?” Oliver responded. “No?” Barry’s statement sounded much more like a question. “Keep it that way.” Oliver advised the younger man.

With that Barry finally was able to get his food in peace, and after he ate he cuddled with Oliver on the couch in appreciation of his heroic act (not that he wouldn’t have cuddled with Oliver anyway).

A week later, there was another spider, this time in their bedroom, even though Barry had put peppermint oil on every surface of the house. Oliver once again heroically rid them of the spider, and Barry cuddled with him all night long in appreciation, and for comfort. Three days after that there was a spider in the bathroom, and the ridding of the spider followed by cuddles once again took place. This cycle repeated every time there was a spider, and there always seemed to be at least one lurking about somewhere. So Barry would keep getting Oliver to save him from the demonic arachnids, then kiss and cuddle him for hours afterwards. 

 

(And Oliver would keep on letting them in.)

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver, you are so naughty. 
> 
> I hope you all liked that, it was certainly fun to write, especially after not writing for so long. Hopefully I will have more up soon. 
> 
> Never stop writing!


End file.
